Una Historia de Fantasmas
by NinoNublada
Summary: Sirius tienes todas las respuestas. [Traducción de la historia de Sansa llamada 'Ghost Story'. DRARRY]


_**Una Historia de Fantasmas**_

_**Por Sansa**_

_**Traducido por Nino**_

Si uno dejaba de lado las más obvias desventajas de estar muerto, tampoco estaba tan mal. La cosa que más echaba de menos Sirius era, por supuesto, el sexo. Había descubierto que simplemente no era lo mismo cuando uno no podía disfrutar de un cuerpo duro y sudoroso deslizándose contra otro. Y esa mierda de la unión espiritual, la cual Remus adoraba, era tan satisfactoria como la cosa real, pero no poseía las propiedades curativas de una buena follada.

El sexo mejoraba todo.

—¿Qué hacía mejor?

—Todo. La vida —dijo Sirius.

Remus le dedicó una mirada perdida.

—Sirius, han pasado cinco años.

—Diez años, Remus. Tú has estado muerto cinco. Yo he estado muerto diez.

Remus levantó una mano para rascarse la sien, pero frunció el ceño cuando su dedo se hundió directo en su cabeza.

—Correcto —dijo, eligiendo en su lugar apuntar a Sirius con su dedo fantasmal—. Diez años, entonces. Eso hace más fuerte a mi argumento. ¿Cuándo, por todos los infiernos, vas a superarlo?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Es que lo extraño, Remus. Tengo permitido echar de menos ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero la mayoría de los que hemos muerto echamos de menos otras cosas, como por ejemplo… digamos… a Harry.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Extraño a Harry.

—No quiero dar a entender que no.

Sirius puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y miró alrededor del departamento. Remus, quien sintió que se estaba aproximando un berrinche espectacular, suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sillones de Harry. Le tomó un poco de esfuerzo no hundirse a través del asiento o flotar cómicamente sobre él, pero a Remus le gustaba pensar que había aprendido algo útil en los cinco años que habían pasado desde su muerte. Al menos no había desperdiciado su tiempo compadeciéndose por su polla.

—¡Ni siquiera podemos ser unos fantasmas decentes! —gritó Sirius—. Nadie puede vernos. ¡Ni siquiera podemos encantar cosas! ¡Yo quería ser capaz de encantar cosas!

Remus resopló.

—Lo que tú quieres es colarte en los vestidores de los Cannons después de los partidos de Quidditch —cruzó las piernas—. Lo cual sí puedes hacer, por supuesto.

—Pero no puedo tocarlos —dijo Sirius quejumbroso.

Remus se apiadó de su amigo.

—Mira. Si lo que quieres es una aventura sexual, ¿por qué no… —agitó su mano transparente en el aire—, ves a Harry y Draco de vez en cuando?

—Eso es peor —dijo Sirius con un mohín—. Así lo voy a echar de menos mucho más.

—¿A Harry?

—¡A mi polla! —gritó Sirius. Voló hacia Remus—. ¿No me estás escuchando?

Remus flotó hasta ponerse de pie.

—Esta conversación es ridícula. Nunca vas a volver a tener sexo, Sirius. No hay forma de evitar esto, mi amigo. Y ni todos los lloriqueos, quejidos, gritos o berrinches del mundo van a poder cambiarlo. Estás muerto. Tu polla está muerta.

Sirius abrió la boca y se puso una mano sobre el pecho.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan cruel. ¿Estás tratando de hacerme llorar?

La puerta principal se abrió, lo cual salvó a Remus de contestar. Tanto Sirius como Remus se dieron la vuelta para ver a Harry y Draco entrar en el departamento. Harry colgó su abrigo en el gancho al lado de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué han llegado tan temprano? —preguntó Sirius en voz alta.

Draco, con una línea formada por su boca, lo miró irse antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe y caminar a zancadas en la dirección opuesta hacia el dormitorio.

—Oh, cielos —dijo Remus.

Un momento después Severus flotó a través de la puerta principal. Sirius se reunió con él a la mitad de la habitación.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué están peleando?

—¿Qué está pasando, Severus? —intervino Remus—. Pensé que iba a ser una noche romántica. No iban a llegar a casa hasta dentro de unas horas.

—Apenas han tenido tiempo de estar juntos el mes pasado —agregó Sirius—. Necesitaban esta noche a solas.

Severus se dejó caer en un sillón y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Sirius levantó una ceja, celoso de que el hombre pudiera hacer eso con tan poco esfuerzo. Le molestó intensamente que Severus, muerto hacía sólo dos años este mes, se pudiera sentar. Sirius siempre se hundía en los cojines.

Remus flotó hacia él y se quedó cerca, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Y bien, Severus? —La preocupación hizo que su cuerpo se volviera más tenue y transparente—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Severus suspiró y levantó la mirada.

—Harry es un idiota.

—¡Oye! —lo interrumpió Sirius.

—Oh, por favor, Black —escupió Severus—. Sabes que es verdad.

Sirius se removió.

—Vale. Está bien. Es un idiota —Cuando Severus canturreó mostrando su aprobación continuó—. Pero es sólo por lo que le ha pasado. ¿Quién sería emocionalmente competente después de una vida como la suya?

—Como si la de Draco hubiera sido mejor —murmuró Remus.

—Oh, muy bien —dijo Severus—. Ambos tienen problemas de confianza e intimidad. Sin embargo… el comportamiento de Potter hoy estuvo fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo?

Severus miró a Remus.

—Yo… no estoy seguro. Pero Draco parecía bastante indignado por algo.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres decir que no estabas prestando atención cuando las cosas empezaron a salirse de control?

Severus se puso derecho.

—Sin duda estaba prestando atención —Sus labios se curvaron—. Es sólo que mucho de lo que hablan es…

—¿Dulce? —ofreció Remus.

—Aburrido —dijo Severus en su lugar—. Como sea, cuando me di la vuelta para seguir el hilo de la conversación, Harry le estaba diciendo a Draco que la noche estaba siendo una pérdida de tiempo e insistió en que se aparecieran en casa —Se acarició la barbilla—. Aunque, en defensa de Harry, se veía muy molesto.

Y como si fuera una señal, las alacenas comenzaron cerrarse de golpe dentro de la cocina. Remus voló y se quedó flotando en el umbral de la puerta. Severus lo siguió, tapando la pequeña entrada y obligando a Sirius a flotar cerca del techo con el fin de poder echar un vistazo a lo que sucedía adentro.

Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, sus puños estaban apretados en torno a un vaso de agua. Su rostro estaba torcido en una máscara de miseria y sus ojos miraban a frente, desenfocados. Detrás de él, las puertas de las alacenas y los cajones se abrían y cerraban violentamente, una y otra vez. Remus negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ven eso? —preguntó Sirius.

—El chico nunca pudo controlar su temperamento —comentó Severus y se pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

—No —dijo Sirius. Trató de empujar a Severus, pero sólo consiguió atravesar con sus dedos la espalda y el pecho del hombre.

—¿Te importa? —escupió Severus.

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Pero pueden ver eso?

Cuando Severus simplemente lo miró con una expresión exasperada, Sirius levantó las manos en el aire.

—Eso es lo que quiero hacer. Quiero ser capaz de mover las cosas.

—Sí —dijo Severus con voz seca—. Ya lo habías dicho.

Remus gimió y flotó de nuevo hacia la salar de estar. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a los otros, quienes lo habían seguido.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

—¿Cómo qué? —exclamó Sirius—. Estamos muertos, Remus. No pueden vernos ni oírnos. No tienen ni idea de que los hemos estado observando todo este tiempo.

—Por suerte para ti —murmuró Severus.

Sirius abrió la boca para continuar antes de cerrarla otra vez y volverse hacia Severus.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Severus entornó la mirada.

—Sólo digo que verlos coger todas las noches hasta la inconsciencia va un poco más allá de nuestro deber, ¿o no te lo parece, Black? ¿No eres tú el que se queda en su habitación noche tras noche?

—Y qué, soy un poquito sobreprotector.

—Eres un poquito pervertido.

—Basta —los interrumpió Remus y le dedicó a los dos miradas mordaces—. Tenemos que conseguir que vuelvan a hablarse.

—¿Y cómo sugieres que lo logremos? —preguntó Sirius. Le disparó a Severus una mirada de reojo antes de descender cuidadosamente sobre uno de los sillones. Concentró toda su energía para permanecer encaramado en el asiento, pero inevitablemente se hundió varios centímetros antes de poder detenerse.

Severus soltó una carcajada.

—Nunca me canso de verte hacer eso.

—Con el tiempo lo voy a lograr, bastardo.

Severus sonrió malignamente.

—Lo dudo mucho —Dio unos golpecitos con su dedo sobre sus labios—. Los chicos no pueden oírnos, eso es obvio, pero todavía tenemos la habilidad de influenciarlos. Podemos empujarlos en la dirección correcta.

—¿En serio? —Se burló Sirius—. ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Severus resopló con disgusto.

—Honestamente, Black, ¿crees que habría estado de acuerdo en cuidar a estos dos si no pudiera guiar sus acciones de alguna forma? Cuando llegué la vida de Harry era un lío tremendo. Me atrevo a decir que la de Draco tampoco era mucho mejor. Cómo se las arreglaron para no morir horriblemente en los ocho años que tú estuviste cuidando de ellos es el misterio más grande de la vida.

—Yo sólo estaba cuidando a Harry —gruñó Sirius—. Draco ni siquiera estaba con él hasta hace dos años.

Severus lo ignoró con un movimiento de su mano.

—Eso no importa. Necesitaban un guía. Yo los guié. ¿Y no lo ves? ¿No están mejor ahora?

Sirius le dedicó a Severus una mirada incrédula. Que Harry estuviera destruyendo la cocina mientras Draco estaba encerrado en la habitación no era algo que el calificaría como 'mejor'.

—¿Entonces crees que si logramos que hablen acerca de lo que les molesta los ayudará? —Negó con la cabeza—. No son grandes conversadores, sabes.

—Pero los ayudará, Sirius —dijo Remus—. Hablar de tus sentimientos siempre es útil —Se dio la vuelta hacia Severus—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Sirius se tragó su réplica. A él nunca le había funcionado hablar acerca de lo que sentía. Y francamente la historia le había demostrado que Harry y Draco preferían follar para arreglar sus problemas. Severus decía que eso era retorcido, y Remus lo llamaba trágico, pero a Sirius le parecía muy práctico. Y funcionaba. ¿Por qué meterse con una solución tan buena?

—Es muy fácil, Remus. Mira y aprende —Severus flotó hasta la cocina hasta llegar al lado de Harry. Remus y Sirius lo siguieron de cerca. Entonces se agachó hasta estar a la altura del oído del chico.

—Potter —dijo—. Debido a su discusión idiota se han perdido la cena. Hazle a Draco algo para comer. Como una ofrenda de paz.

Harry suspiró, se pasó una mano por la cara, y se inclinó para sacar una sartén de la alacena.

Severus se enderezó y le dedicó a Sirius una sonrisa extraña.

—¿Ves?

—Ajá —Sirius se inclinó sobre el oído de Harry—. Harry, aquí hace mucho calor. Quítate la ropa.

Cuando Harry dio otro suspiro y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, Sirius dejó salir una ovación y voló alrededor de la cocina, riendo mientras lo hacía.

Remus gimió y le frunció el ceño a Severus.

—¿Qué es lo que te poseyó para enseñarle eso? El mundo nunca va a volver a ser igual.

—El vestidor de los Cannons nunca lo será, en lo que a mí respecta —respondió Severus con una voz suave.

Remus le hizo un gesto a Severus para que lo siguiera fuera de la cocina.

—Vamos. Hay que trabajar con Draco mientras Harry está cocinando —Miró por encima del hombro y vio que Sirius se inclinaba otra vez sobre la oreja de Harry con una sonrisa maligna en los labios—. ¡Sirius! —gritó Remus—. ¡No!

—¿No qué? —preguntó Sirius, dibujando una mirada inocente en su cara. Flotó fuera de la cocina y siguió a Remus por el pasillo—. No iba a hacer nada —dijo más insistentemente cuando los otros hombres le miraron enojados.

Entraron a la habitación. Draco estaba sentado desplomado sobre la silla, haciendo girar una pluma entre sus dedos, mientras miraba el escritorio. Severus no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a él inmediatamente.

—Draco —dijo con una voz autoritaria—, poner caras es impropio de ti. Ve a decirle a Harry exactamente lo que sientes por él.

Draco levantó la vista de la mesa y se quedó mirando la pared, como si contemplara algo de gran importancia. Después de unos segundos de silencio reflexivo, se mordió un labio, tiró la pluma que había estado sosteniendo y salió de la habitación.

—Tenías que insultarlo —le reprochó Sirius—. No podías pedirle que fuera a hablar con Harry nada más.

—Los insultos lo motivan.

Sirius soltó un bufido, pero Remus dio pequeños aplausos por su deleite.

—Oh, gracias a dios —dijo con un suspiro—. Esto es justo lo que necesitan. Siempre son brutalmente honestos el uno con el otro. Tan pronto como Draco le diga a Harry que lo ama todo este lío tan desagradable habrá terminado.

Los tres siguieron a Draco por el pequeño pasillo, a través de la sala de estar hasta que entró a la cocina. Harry estaba de pie frente a la estufa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sirius sabía que debía haber escuchado entrar a Draco, pero no se había dado la vuelta, en su lugar se mordía el labio y permanecía inerte mirando algo hirviendo en la cacerola.

Draco plantó sus pies, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, y abrió la boca. Sirius, Severus y Remus se inclinaron hacia adelante.

—Eres un maldito bastardo insensible, egoísta, mentiroso e hipócrita, Harry.

Los tres fantasmas se quedaron mudos.

—Bueno —dijo Sirius finalmente—. Bueno —Le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Severus—. No tiene pelos en la lengua, ¿verdad?

Harry se puso rígido, pero no respondió. En su lugar levantó la sartén del fuego y la arrojó en el fregadero. Draco dio un salto.

—¿Qué demonios era eso? —gritó.

Harry se dio la vuelta.

—Eso, Draco, era tu cena.

Pasó de largo junto al otro chico y salió de la cocina sin decir nada más. Sirius miró a Harry irse antes de volverse hacia Draco.

Remus estaba flotando junto a él, la compasión brillaba en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, Draco —dijo con una voz suave—. Todo va a estar bien.

Draco se mordió un labio. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y se quedó mirando el fregadero, donde el vapor se levantaba de la sartén.

Sirius le dedicó a Severus una mirada enojada.

—Excelente plan, Severus. ¿Tienes más gemas debajo de la manga?

Severus tuvo la delicadeza de no responder. Sirius soltó un bufido y flotó hasta la sala de estar, dejando a los otros dos con sus intrigas. Allí se encontró con Harry, quien estaba tratando -y obviamente fallando- de fingir indiferencia mientras leía una revista.

Sirius flotó cerca y miró la revista por encima del hombro de Harry. Era la edición más reciente de Quidditch Weekly. Harry estaba leyendo una historia acerca de las eliminatorias de la Copa Mundial.

—Ah —dijo Sirius. Rápidamente quedó inmerso en el artículo y se acomodó mejor para leerlo por encima del hombro de Harry. Unos minutos más tarde, Severus y Remus regresaron, y se susurraban entre sí. Sirius no les hizo caso.

—Ya terminé esta sección, Harry. Cambia la página —instruyó Sirius.

Obedientemente Harry pasó la página. Por un largo momento vaciló, con una mano encima de la revista y el ceño fruncido. Entonces negó con la cabeza, regresó a la página donde estaba y continuó leyendo.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

—Dije que ya había terminado, Harry. Cambia. La. Página.

Harry pasó la página inmediatamente, y Sirius soltó un suspiro de felicidad.

—¡Black! —lo amenazó Severus—. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Sin esperar que Sirius diera una explicación, flotó hasta llegar al lado de Harry.

—Harry —dijo por encima de su oído—, regresa a la página donde estabas y termina tu artículo.

Harry cerró los ojos y soltó una tranquila risa compungida antes de volver a su página original.

—Me estoy volviendo loco —murmuró.

Severus se enfrentó a Sirius, Harry y el sofá estaban entre ellos.

—¿Ya lo ves, Black? ¿Lo que tus jueguitos pueden provocar? —Hizo un gesto hacia Harry.

Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡No tienes derecho de reclamar! ¡Empeoraste las cosas en lugar de mejorarlas! —gritó.

—Supongo que tu maravilloso plan habría tenido un mejor éxito —escupió Severus—. Ah, no lo recordaba —dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Ni siquiera tenías un plan.

—Cómo de que no —dijo Sirius, gruñendo a Severus—. ¡Harry! —exclamó, inclinándose a su oído—. Levántate y ve a la cocina. ¡Ahora!

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño grito de asombro, se levantó de un salto del sofá, y prácticamente corrió a la cocina.

Remus empezó a avanzar.

—¿Qué…?

—No te metas, Remus —amenazó Sirius—. Ahora me va a mí.

Le dedicó a Severus una mirada de advertencia cuando flotó a su lado. El hombre lo miró burlonamente, pero no interfirió.

Sirius entró a la cocina y encontró a Harry de pie en el centro de la habitación, luciendo incómodo. Draco estaba a tres pasos de distancia, apoyado de espaldas contra el fregadero. Se miraron el uno al otro. Cuando Harry abrió la boca para hablar, Sirius saltó hacia el frente.

—No te atrevas —gruñó—. No digas una palabra, maldito idiota. Sólo ve y dale un beso.

Harry tomó un profundo suspiro y empezó a avanzar. Draco lo vio venir y sus ojos se ensancharon. Abrió la boca para decir algo -Sirius no tenía idea de lo que iba a decir, pero francamente no le importaba.

—Cierra la boca, Draco —bramó.

La boca del chico se cerró del golpe.

Harry cumplió la sugerencia de Sirius al pie de la letra. Envolvió a Draco entre sus brazos, dejando salir un jadeo de sorpresa, y juntaron sus labios.

Sirius sonrió.

—Adelante, Draco —dijo—, lucha contra él un poco. Tienes que hacerle creer que todavía estás enojado, ¿no es verdad?

Tal como se lo dijo Draco forcejeó fingidamente antes de rendirse y derretirse en el abrazo. Sus brazos se colaron alrededor de la espalda de Harry y sus manos amasaron la tela del suéter. Desde donde estaba Sirius no podía ver mucho del beso, pero los suspiros y los gemidos necesitados eran una indicación de que las cosas definitivamente estaban mejorando.

Él mismo soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Muy bien. Ahora. El siguiente paso es disculparse, ¿no es así Harry? Antes de que lo arrastres hacia la habitación.

Harry terminó el beso, y sonrió cuando Draco gimió con desaprobación. Hizo que sus frentes se juntaran y acarició el cabello del chico entre sus dedos mientras frotaba su nuca.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Draco resopló y al principio no le contestó. Sirius entornó la mirada.

—No sea cruel, Draco —murmuró.

—Yo también lo siento —dijo Draco y acarició el cuello de Harry.

Harry sonrió y tiró de la mano del otro chico. Sirius se hizo a un lado cuando salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al pasillo. Sin resultarle extraño, Remus y Severus entraron flotando un momento después.

—¿A dónde van? —exigió saber Severus.

Sirius intentó pero no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

—Y tú me llamas idiota.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Remus.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Les ayudé a recordar cómo funcionan las cosas entre ellos. Y que aquí no se requería de vómito emocional —Le hizo un mohín a Severus y flotó fuera de la cocina—. No hay nada mejor que una follada a la antigua, es a prueba del tiempo.

Al entrar en la sala de estar oyó que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba de golpe. Sirius se dejó caer en un sillón y, por primera vez, se encaramó a la perfección encima del cojín.

—Así fue como siempre dije.

_Fin_


End file.
